Pay
by TheUnicornsAreAlive
Summary: A marik fic


- Pay -

A Marik Fic.

* * *

Faster he ran, He keep tripping on thin air and the night shined bright before the gods. The tan-troublemaker, sweat beating down on him like a hot sunny day, ran towards the woods where he thought that this was a only safe place. He wasn't alone. All bruised and beaten to a pulp, he laid low for about a few moments. The thickness of his blood dripped from his forehead all the way to his hand. His eyes were fixed on the moon. Why was he getting all this trouble? What made him do this? His eyes cringed. He wanted to fix this agitation. But, sadly, he couldn't, He was already caught up in this mess. He slid quietly down near a tree that was already torn apart. Nighttime, what a beautiful sight to have to sadly go after 6 hours. The scenery was very precious to one's mind. The illumination of plants and surroundings can catch anyone's breath in a wow. _One more breath. One more time. One more place. One more chance. One more..life._ So many two chances you can get. The adolescent bit his lip in fear and , his hair messed up as always, tried to stop cringing eyes in pain. His own world was a waste anyways.

_"run!" _

It repeated in the mind and soul, a warning of fear.

_" run, you filthy pig!" _

Finally, the eyes stopped cringing and opened with tears. The youngster said nothing, he didn't want to say anything. Voices were very distant to the location that he was in. His pupils widened to the acutal size of a pearl found in sea. The wind caught up to him, trying to warn him to 'get up and go'

_One step at a 'tim-_

_*_CRACK*

A twig punctured in his leg. He looked down and saw the accident, he tried to get up but, he was so stalled by the twig. He swiftly grabbed the twig by the end and he bit his thumb, to make sure he didn't make commotion and a cauter-wauling. The twig was slowly coming out of the infected leg, his struggle against the bleeding didn't stop, it kept on going. On a spur of the moment, the twig was set out, pulled along with some fat and blood clots on it, making it a cannibal's snack. The man wailed and then stopped himself from causing stress on him. He could barely advanced, he wanted to move faster, the men could be catching on to him. The victim ran, the air was blowing on his hole in his calf, it was acrimonious for his heart. He finally reached to the end of track. Looking up at the sky, scrutinizing the stars that were slowly deceasing to the mother sun. No words could come up this moment, just eyeing upon stars after stars. This beautiful night made him smirk a little bit. Free himself from all the trouble for a little while.

"Þarna er hann!"

_There he is!_

The man looked back worried at the mischief that led him up to here. skít! He was caught. He was interlaced, trapped. The men were coming closer. Closer they were coming. As they were coming closer, The boy dangled his head till further notice. The circle held the boy like a tried criminal. He knew this was the end. The forerunner, who blond-haired personality matched with his blue- sapphire eyes, grabbed the tan's man head up high like a beheading ceremony.

_"You acutally ran away, didn't you skítugu svín?"_

The tan man spit back to ignore the leader's comment. The saliva got on the man's face, in detest, he wiped it off. _"gagnslaus krakki!" _The man proceded to bruise the younger man. "_Now, where is it?" _

He looked up demoralized, lachyrma in his eyes. "Ég veit ekki.." _I don't know... _

_"YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!"_

The perfect man seized the young one's chin. He stared furiously in his eyes, trying to get dispatch message, it was working, terrifiying the tan teen. "You are useless to me."

_" I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE, OPOKKI!" _ Shouted the young. He trembled as if he were showering in cold water for five days straight. He stood up and the others let him go.

* * *

"I'll pay you back, please forgive me." He reached for something that the perfect man's eyes widened. His own eye. He swiftly moved downward to his eye with his index finger. He muffled a little, while tears mixed with blood tracked down his face. While smiling, his fingers covered in blood and white clear sacs, he dig deeper for the stem, he found it, grabbed it and pulled. Pulling was the hardest part for him. As he was pulling, he caught a couple of skin-bites from his inner socket. He finally pulled it out, dripping and dirty in his hand. He looked up to the man and blink, the blink of the socket still had blood guts and water that looked like icicles hanging up in his socket that were tied together. The boy gave it to him, it was better than his virginty and his money. _Ég elska þig... I love you._

_Farther he fell back, to a dark place, to a light-dark place. To a place that nowhere was at. Farther he fell back, to the well of tears.. _


End file.
